Our First Time (SessxRin)
by samluvsdinos12
Summary: The lemony scent of Rin when she grows tired of waiting for Sesshomaru. Rin is older! For mature audiences!


For mature audiences...

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song...

_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good baaaby_

_Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new baaaby_

_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good baaaby_

_Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new baaaby_

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked nervously at the door to his bedchambers.

"What is it Ri-" Sesshomaru was cut off as he turned around to see the naked girl in front of his closed doors. "No. Rin. No"

"But... please m'lord. I've waited for... so long." She started crying.

He sighed, knowing that he couldn't resist once she started crying.

_And now here we are, here we are_

_In this big ol' empty room,_

_Starin' at each other, who's gonna make the first move?_

After a few minutes, nobody had moved. Rin shouted in protest, turning to leave, when to strong hands came and pressed against her shoulders against the wall. Her lords lips pressed violently yet not unwelcome against her own.

He picked her up, walked across the room and dropped her gently on the the bed, leaning over as to not break the embrace or heart-stopping kiss.

_Been doin' our thing for a minute_

_And now both our hearts are in it_

Rin reached up and pushed away his shirt, happy that he had already taken off the armor. He allowed her to push it away but grabbed her wrists when she reached for his pants that concealed his hard flesh.

"Rin... if we do this... there is no going back. Dog demons take their mates forever. If-if we do this you can never meet a human man and raise a normal family. You will be stuck with me forever."

"Stop trying to sway me. There is nothing that I want more than you, m'lord." She eagerly pushed her lips against his.

_The only place to go, is all the way_

She pushed his pants away without his resitance and he climbed on the bed, on top Rin. He began kissing her again.

He sent his fingers ona journey about her skin. They felt every inch of her before they neared her core. He hesitated a moment.

_Is that alright?_

_Is that okay?_

Rin tensed, she had never had anyone so near her. She tensed under the realization that she was under her lord, completly naked and he was on top of her, completly naked. A few years ago, Kagome had explained what this was and Rin knew immediatly that she was meant to do this with Lord Sesshomaru but he had yet to make a move towards her other than kissing.

Maybe he doesn't feel the same way? Maybe he doesn't love me? Maybe he hates me? Maybe I dissapointed him? Maybe I'm too ugly? Maybe, maybe, maybe.

_Girl, no need to be nervous_

_'Cause I got youuuu_

"Rin." The one word had her completly reassured, as the look in his held all of the love in the world.

He lifted one hand and pushed it gently inside of her folds, careful to not scrape her on the inside where she was most fragile, with his claws.

She purred underneath his lips and bucked against his hand. He pushed a little bit harder with his finger and it was all she could do to contain her moans of pleasure.

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, no, no, noooo_

_Just go with it, go with it_

She felt her nerves bunch in her abdomen. She thought she might explode. Before she knew it, her juiced flowed freely over her lord's hand. He disconnected from her lips and moved down to lick up the mess he had made.

After a minute, he pulled himself back up, kissing her to allow her to taste her own sweet juices in his mouth.

_And I will go real, slow with it, slow with it_

His hard-on pressed against her thigh and she moaned loudly against his lips. He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously. In response, she nodded vigourisly and he said,"Rin, this is going to hurt. A lot. After a while it might stop by its going to hurt and you're probably going to bleed."

Rin bit her lip but didn't tell him no. She knew that he wouldn't intentionally inflict harm on her.

His head pressed lightly inside of her and her teeth bit harder on her lips in anticipation, making them bleed. Her lord leaned down and lapped up the blood then kissed her, hard, gently pushing himself farther into her folds.

_It's our first time_

Her screams of pain were muffled against his lips and tears flowed from her eyes. As promised, a slow trickle of blood trailed down her leg.

Sesshomaru pulled back and out slightly and kissed Rin's tears away. "I'm so sorry Rin, we can stop..." He tried to pull himself completly out of Rin but she wrapped her legs against him, her heels against his ass, and pulled him back.

"No... please... finish..." Rin said in between pants and sobs of pain. He kissed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, then pushed himself into her again, this time harder and farther. He pulled out then repeated the process, each time pushing a little farther and harder, each time kissing away her tears and kissing her to keep her screams muffled.

_Go with it, go with it, go with it_

_And I will go real,_

_Slow with it, slow with it_

_It's our first time_

He finally had pushed himself as far in as he dared to go. He continued to pump into her, though and her tears stopped flowing, the screams subsiding. Now, she was moaning in pleaseure, begging for more.

_Clothes are not required, _

_For what we've got planned_

_Ooooh girl your my desire,_

_Your wish is my command_

He pushed into Rin, harder every time that she screamed/asked/commanded him to. Her heels suddenly pushed harder into his butt and she bit her lip, all of her muscles tensing.

One more push and she screamed,"Oh, m'lord! Harder, faster pleaseeeee!"

_Treat you like a princess,_

_Oooh girl, your so delicious_

_Liiike ice cream on a sunny day_

_Gonna eat ya' before you melt away-ay-ay-ayyy_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that okay?_

_Girl, don't need to be nervous_

_No, no, nooooo_

_'Cause I, got, youu_

_All nighttt_

He gave himself away to the pleasure as he pushed as hard as he could into her without hurting her.

_Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no_

_Just go with it, go with_

_And I will go real, slow with it, slow with it_

He was about to release, he could tell, but this felt wrong.

"Rin," he commanded,"turn on your stomach."

_It's our first time_

_Go with it, go with it, go with it_

The tone of his voice only helped to turn her on more as she complied with his wishes.

Once on her stomach, he put a pillow under her head and pulled her behind up in the air.

_And I will go real,_

_Slow with it, slow with it_

He brushed her back with his claws and she shivered.

This was a new position to Rin but it felt right and somehow she loved it even more than when they had been face-to-face.

_It's our first time_

He mounted her in a dominant position. He postioned himself so that he was teasing Rin and she began to pant heavily.

"Please m'lord... please..." she cried.

_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good baaaby_

_Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new baaaby_

_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good baaaby_

_Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new baaaby_

He pushed himself into her, he was getting so close to his explosion that he could hardly breathe.

"Say my name!" He yelled at Rin, pushing himself deep within her.

_Ooooh oooh baby_

_Just go with it, go with_

_And I will go real, slow with it, slow with it_

"Sesshomaruuuuu!" she yelled as he realesed inside of her, just as her juices exploded around him for the second time.

_It's our first time_

He stayed within her but managed to expertly flip her around so that he could kiss. His seed was still spilling with her.

_Go with it, go with it, go with it_

_And I will go real,_

_Slow with it, slow with it_

He finally pulled out of Rin but remained kissing her deeply until both gave into exhaustion, sleeping together for the first time and not the last time in his bed.

_It's our first time_

This is my first lemon-song-mash-up and only my second story so please don't be too harsh! Please R+R!


End file.
